


The Song of the Sea

by noveltea



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth waits for Will to return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> All recognisable characters belong to their respective creators.
> 
> Original prompt by trinityday (LJ): Pirates of the Caribbean, Will/Elizabeth, lullaby

On the shores of a lonely beach she waits.

Her son plays in the sand while she watches the horizon, waiting in futility for a time not yet here.

Young William is fascinated by the sand, by the crash of the waves and smell of the sea. It should terrify her, that her son should be called by the very things that sang in his parents blood.

She was still technically the Pirate King, although she had no illusions about her role. Nor did she have any wish to reclaim the title soon.

Her husband, her beloved Will, was Captain of the most famous ship known to mankind, and trapped in it's undying state until the day he would be free.

So she waited, one day at a time.

The life that she had carved for her family was what she had planned. Their home was small and peaceful and built upon the foundations of trust, loyalty and love.

She so wanted Will to see it.

She watched the horizon during the day.

She let the song of the sea sing her son to sleep at night, nature's lullaby singing to its' kin.

She let the song remind her why she waited.


End file.
